Someone Better
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: troy bolton, gabriella's perfect guy...join gabriella as she thinks about her history with troy and also faces an old flame who was particularly horrible to her. TXG OF COURSE! i don't do troypay.


**Another one shot! I just got the idea doing science so I quickly put it up! **

**DISCLAIMER: NO YA DIMWIT! I DON'T OWN HSM! OR HOLLISTER! OR REEBOK! But I own my camp tee and short shorts I'm wearing.**

Gabriella looked up troy lovingly as they walked through the mall together, fingers intertwined.

Troy was the best thing that could have happened to Gabriella. He was the _perfect_ boyfriend…well in her eyes anyways.

Gabriella remembered when she first met troy.

_FLASHBACK._

_Gabriella Montez ran through the unfamiliar streets of the new city __Albuquerque__, Mexico. She had just moved here 2 days ago. _

_The tears blurred her vision as she ran. _

_She needed to escape._

_She needed to disappear._

_You see her boyfriend of 1 year broke up with her… via sms… I know … shallow._

_The worse part… she had just moved… AGAIN. _

_Gabriella had been dating Andrew for most of her stay in __Milwaukie__ and her __mother's__ job yet again transferred her, this time to __Albuquerque__. Gabriella was heartbroken, she loved it there, sure it snowed… a lot, but her boyfriend was there, sure he did not __acknowledge__ her in school, but that was for his rep! __He__ couldn't be dating a nerd! He was in the basketball team! She cried the whole night before the trip, she tried to call him, but he couldn't come, she understood, I mean, when your left on your hard wooden floor crying your eyes out, you boyfriend shouldn't be the first one to come over right? _

_Gabriella held on the a small dried red rose tightly, it was the only thing he ever gave her, but she didn't mind. You boyfriend doesn't HAVE to give you a lot of stuff right?_

_Suddenly Gabriella bumped into a strong chest. She looked up and the first thing she saw was….his amazing crystal blue eyes._

After that encounter, troy and Gabriella quickly became friends **(A/n: it was the beginning of the summer when they first met.) **and at the last night of summer, troy took Gabriella to the Lava Springs country club where he asked her to be his girlfriend by serenading her in the moonlight. How could you say no to Troy Bolton serenading you in the moonlight, Gabriella cried and said yes of course! And that was when they shared their first kiss.

He made sure that he would pick up Gabriella for her first day of school, when they arrived; she quickly realized that he was east highs golden boy.

_FLASHBACK._

_Gabriella pulled troy into an empty classroom when she found out about his status in the school._

_"TROY!!! You can't be seen with me! It'd ruin your rep! I really don't want that!" whisper – shouted Gabriella._

_"__So__? I care a shit about my rep, I care about you Gabriella, and I'd tell the whole world you're my girlfriend, I am so SO proud to have you as my girlfriend and I don't care what people think!"_

_Those 2 simple __sentences__ brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. _

_'He does care'_

And after that both troy and Gabriella walked out, hand in hand and flirting tremendously.

Troy was so sweet that whenever Gabriella cried, troy spent the night with her, calming her down with his soft words and gentle kisses.

_FLASHBACK._

_Gabriella was sitting on her cold hard floor and crying to herself, she just found out that her mother had cancer, her mother…her only parent, was now dying!_

_Gabriella decided to give troy a call, even though she was sure that he wouldn't come, she picked up her house phone and dialed troy's number slowly, when he picked up, she couldn't speak, she just sobbed uncontrollably for a few seconds and put down the phone_

_Within 5 minutes troy knocked on her balcony door, she looked up, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her light make up running, she slowly walked to the balcony door and opened it only to be engulfed in a big warm comforting hug._

_Words were hardly said that night. Gabriella lay on top of troy on her bed, crying uncontrollably while troy kissed her forehead or her temple gently so as to comfort her and whispered 3 oh so sacred words…'I love you'_

Gabriella smiled at the memory, that was their first time saying 'I love you'

"Oo! Look a jewellery shop! Lets go buy you something gabby!" said troy in an excited voice.

"Troy! You've bought me plenty of things; I don't want you wasting your money on me."

Troy suddenly turned to Gabriella with a serious face.

"Every penny I spent on you is absolutely worth it. The way you keep the things I give you, makes everything so worth while, never ever say that I waste money on you, I spend but it's definitely no waste."

Gabriella smiled and kissed troy lovingly.

Troy bought Gabriella a lot of things and Gabriella kept each of the things with great care and effort. Perhaps one of the most important things he gave her was given very recently.

_FLASHBACK._

_Troy and Gabriella were out on which Gabriella thought to be the most romantic date yet. They had a beautiful __picnic__ on the glorious golf courses of Lava Springs country club, where troy had first asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend and now, they were dancing on the fields to imaginary music._

_Suddenly troy got down on one knee and their song__,"__not the one" came on from now where._

_"gabby, we've been dating since high school now and we're almost about to graduate collage, that's 5 years already, and I think its safe to say, I'm truly, madly deeply in love with you, and… I was just wondering…what do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?" asked troy, his voice shaky and slow._

_"y-you mean?" asked Gabriella, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Troy simply nodded._

_A new set of tears cascaded down Gabriella's cheeks as she nodded and hugged troy tightly after he put on the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. _

Gabriella sighed happily as she looked to her ring. He was _perfect. _Life was _perfect._

"Hey gabs, why don't you go somewhere else, I wanna make this a surprise!"

Gabriella pouted and troy immediately closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! Please! Anything but the classic Gabriella pout!"

Gabriella laughed. Troy was so cute.

"Okay, okay I have spared you, I'll be at Hollister, come when your done!"

"Of course baby, buy a hoodie for me. I'm running out."

"Sure! Love you!" giggled Gabriella

"Love you too!"

And with that Gabriella walked back into the rush of the crowds still day dreaming about troy.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

Gabriella turned around and gasped….it was…_Andrew._

Yup! It was Andrew alright with a 3 year old child in tow.

"You look oddly familiar gorgeous, have I met you before?" asked Andrew in a suggestive voice.

Gabriella was disgusted.

He didn't remember her _and_ he hit on her with a 3 year old on his arm! He was disgusting.

"Your still a jerk aren't you Andrew?" asked Gabriella in a stern voice.

"You know my name, now how about yours." Asked Andrew looking at her boobs.

"First up. My face is up here jerk and second Gabriella Montez." Smirked Gabriella.

"G-g-g-gab-b-bri"

"That's my name don't wear it out." Said Gabriella as she turned around.

Then Andrew grabbed her arm.

"wait, your much hotter than I remember, have a boyfriend?" asked Andrew, but then he laughed," of course not, who would want you, why don't you come with me baby?"

"Because I have a –"Gabriella was cut of by troy who came up from behind her.

"Fiancé" Gabriella smiled, could troy have better timing? "Who's…_he?"_ asked troy.

"The jerk who dumped me by sms before I met you." Said Gabriella simply.

"Ooohhhhhhh" said troy," that's him? Man gabby, that worse than I expected."

Andrew's eyes widened.

'Wasn't that _troy Bolton?_ CEO OF REEBOK? How'd that slut get him?'

"actually, he looks better than when I dated him!" said Gabriella laughing," I only dated him because he looked so pitiful when he asked me."

"How'd you get troy Bolton slut?" asked Andrew.

"Actually the question is how'd you get that huge black eye?" asked troy.

"What black eye?"

Troy punched Andrew very hard.

"That one." Said troy simply.

"TROY!!!!" squealed Gabriella.

"whhhat? He bad mouthed my wife – to –be. Am I supposed to listen and nod my head?"

Gabriella laughed and kissed troy.

"bye Andrew" said Gabriella and then she and troy walked away together, troy's arms wrapped protectively around Gabriella.

Andrew just stood there, dumbfounded.

Just goes to show… what goes around comes around, and when it comes around, it hurts a 100 times more.

**This was just a ½ hour thing in-between HW. Hope you liked it! **

**Review!**

**Peace out girl scout! (or you know, if you're a boy…boy scout!)**

**Bhavana**


End file.
